powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Psycho Rangers (Dantescifi)
This is the list of the Psycho Rangers (evil versions of the Power Rangers) one of the most infamous evil Rangers in history, all canon and fanon. When they were badly damaged or enlarged, they transform into their true monster forms (which have the same color as their armor in Ranger form) Their Japanese counterparts are the Nejirangers from Megaranger. They also come in toy form (with their twisted versions of the Rangers' weapons, roleplay gear, monster forms, etc.) manufactured by Bandai. *Psycho Red *Psycho Green *Psycho Blue *Psycho Yellow *Psycho Pink *Psycho White *Psycho Black *Psycho Purple *Psycho Violet *Psycho Orange *Psycho Crimson *Psycho Navy *Psycho Silver *Psycho Gold *Psycho Teal *Psycho Brown *Psycho Indigo *Psycho Saffron *Psycho Amethyst *Psycho Vermilion *Psycho Chartreuse *Psycho Magenta *Psycho Viridian *Psycho Burgundy *Psycho Powder Blue *Psycho Scarlet *Psycho Cyan *Psycho Azure *Psycho Lavender *Psycho Gray *Psycho Beige *Psycho Cerulean *Psycho Slate *Psycho Cobalt *Psycho Gunmetal *Psycho Copper *Psycho Bronze *Psycho Khaki *Psycho Citrine *Psycho Maroon *Psycho Olive *Psycho Peach *Psycho Cream *Psycho Sangria *Psycho Plum *Psycho Emerald *Psycho Cerise *Psycho Mauve *Psycho Moccasin *Psycho Aquamarine *Psycho Pearl *Psycho Turquoise *Psycho Platinum *Psycho Tan *Psycho Bittersweet *Psycho Periwinkle *Psycho Sapphire *Psycho Fuchsia *Psycho Dark Green *Psycho Mahogany *Psycho Sea Green *Psycho Claret *Psycho Lime *Psycho Amber *Psycho Ecru *Psycho Taupe *Psycho Tawny *Psycho Lilac *Psycho Ochre *Psycho Sepia *Psycho Celadon *Psycho Rust *Psycho Orchid *Psycho Ash *Psycho Steel Blue *Psycho Sky Blue *Psycho Burnt Orange *Psycho Brick Red *Psycho Caramel *Psycho Marigold *Psycho Burnt Sienna *Psycho Verdigris *Psycho Indochine *Psycho Carmine *Psycho Linen *Psycho Goldenrod *Psycho Butterscotch *Psycho Terracotta *Psycho Heliotrope *Psycho Dark Gray *Psycho Harlequin *Psycho Apple Green *Psycho Amaranth *Psycho Ultramarine *Psycho Royal Blue *Psycho Garnet *Psycho Rose *Psycho Ebony *Psycho Ivory *Psycho Thistle *Psycho Myrtle *Psycho Onyx *Psycho Chestnut *Psycho Lemon *Psycho Jade *Psycho Auburn *Psycho Chocolate *Psycho Frost *Psycho Sienna *Psycho Umber *Psycho Sunset Orange *Psycho Cadet Blue *Psycho Jungle Green *Psycho Almond *Psycho Mustard *Psycho Puce *Psycho Dark Brown *Psycho Orange Peel *Psycho Hunter Green *Psycho Charcoal *Psycho Salmon *Psycho Avocado *Psycho Wisteria *Psycho Coquelicot *Psycho Maize *Psycho Reseda *Psycho Persimmon *Psycho Cornflower *Psycho Apricot *Psycho Brass *Psycho Ruby *Psycho Mint *Psycho Forest *Psycho Coral *Psycho Aubergine *Psycho Dandelion *Psycho Honey *Psycho Lava *Psycho Hazel *Psycho Topaz *Psycho Russet *Psycho Pumpkin *Psycho Mango *Psycho Honeydew *Psycho Cantaloupe *Psycho Zomp *Psycho Alabaster *Psycho Pine Green *Psycho Strawberry *Psycho Oatmeal *Psycho Pistachio *Psycho Snow *Psycho Raspberry *Psycho Tangerine *Psycho Sand *Psycho Yam *Psycho Daffodil *Psycho Mulberry *Psycho Vanilla *Psycho Cinnamon *Psycho Tomato *Psycho Carrot *Psycho Blueberry *Psycho Watermelon *Psycho Denim *Psycho Asparagus *Psycho Moss *Psycho Manatee *Psycho Cranberry *Psycho Wheat *Psycho Pomegranate *Psycho Grape *Psycho Papaya *Psycho Thulian Pink *Psycho Erin Green *Psycho Arylide *Psycho Flame *Psycho Shadow *Psycho Bisque *Psycho Spring Green *Psycho Fern *Psycho Sunglow *Psycho Tangelo *Psycho Pear *Psycho Springbud *Psycho Chartreuse Yellow *Psycho Pansy *Psycho Apple Red *Psycho Capri *Psycho Paprika *Psycho Blackberry *Psycho Gamboge *Psycho Buttermilk *Psycho Eggshell *Psycho Coffee *Psycho Flamingo *Psycho Shamrock *Psycho Licorice *Psycho Bubblegum *Psycho Pineapple *Psycho Coconut *Psycho Banana *Psycho Celery *Psycho Eucalyptus *Psycho Beaver *Psycho Canary *Psycho Midnight Blue *Psycho Boysenberry *Psycho Robin Egg Blue *Psycho Camel *Psycho Peacock *Psycho Kiwi *Psycho Cardinal *Psycho Pea Green *Psycho Buff *Psycho Walnut *Psycho Grass Green *Psycho Smoke *Psycho Ocean Blue *Psycho Sunflower *Psycho Broccoli *Psycho Tanzanite *Psycho Peridot *Psycho Tumbleweed *Psycho Marshmallow *Psycho Cheese Yellow *Psycho Malachite *Psycho Obsidian *Psycho Champagne *Psycho Toffee *Psycho Artichoke *Psycho Nyanza *Psycho Jonquil *Psycho Pewter *Psycho Clementine *Psycho Xanadu *Psycho Dragonfruit *Psycho Turmeric *Psycho Oyster *Psycho Elderberry *Psycho Nectarine *Psycho Cloud Gray *Psycho Quartz *Psycho Bone *Psycho Arctic Blue *Psycho Guava *Psycho Tamarind *Psycho Durian *Psycho Lychee *Psycho Zucchini *Psycho Starfruit *Psycho Mangosteen *Psycho Cucumber *Psycho Quince *Psycho Wasabi *Psycho Bistre *Psycho Hibiscus *Psycho Sapodilla *Psycho Feijoa *Psycho Peanut *Psycho Beet Red *Psycho Iris *Psycho Raven *Psycho Rainbow Category:Evil Rangers Category:Lists